Constructed Deck Information
A. General Constructed Decks for Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG tournaments must meet specific guidelines for use in the event. Duelists must ensure that their Decks meet these requirements before entering an event. A Duelist’s Deck includes their Main Deck, and may include a Side Deck and/or an Extra Deck. A Duelist may not have more than three copies of any card included in their Main Deck, Side Deck, and Extra Deck combined. B. Main Deck Constructed Main Decks for Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG events must have a minimum of 40 cards, and a maximum of 60 cards. Only the cards in the Main Deck count towards this total; cards in the Side or Extra Decks do not count towards this total. C. Side Deck In addition to their Main Deck, Duelists in a Constructed Tournament may use a Side Deck consisting of 0 to 15 cards. Both Duelists in a Match must confirm the exact number of cards in each other’s Side Deck before each Match begins. Side Deck cards may be exchanged for cards in the Main Deck or the Extra Deck between Duels in a Match, on a 1-for-1 basis. If the Side Deck is used between Duels, the Side Deck should be counted out in full view of the opponent, to show that the Side Deck remains the same size as was confirmed before the Match began. Cards cannot be exchanged between the Main Deck and Extra Deck, even if you are keeping those cards in your Side Deck. After each round of a tournament, Duelists must remove all Side Deck cards and restore their Main and Extra Decks to their original state before their next Match begins. Duelists may not add cards to their Main Deck from their Side Deck before the first Duel in a Match. If the first Duel in a match is decided by a Game Loss penalty before the Duel has begun, Duelists may not use their Side Decks before the second Duel of the match. D. Extra Deck Duelists may have an Extra Deck of up to 15 Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters are never kept in the Main Deck. Yu-Gi-Oh! cards that are not registered on a Duelist’s Deck List as part of their Main Deck, Side Deck, or Extra Deck may not be kept with a Duelist’s Deck (in the deck box, etc.) with the exception of cards used as Tokens. If a Duelist chooses to use cards as Tokens, they may only use cards that are marked as Tokens. E. Advanced Format Advanced Format tournaments use a specific list of playable cards. Some cards are forbidden from use, or limited to a set number in the Deck, in order to better balance tournament play. The Advanced Format list changes periodically (usually every six months). Duelists can view the most current Advanced Format card list by visiting this link. F. Traditional Format Traditional format events use a wider card pool, and allow all cards that are legal for play. Some cards are still limited to a set number in the Deck. Duelists who will be playing in a Traditional Format event can see the most current Traditional Format card list by visiting this link. Click here to return to Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME Tournament Policy.